It All Started With A Kiss
by Kokoro Summer
Summary: Yelan Li has a surprise encounter with Fujitaka Kinomoto, and they end up…. Engaged! What happens when the two families meet and Yelan's son and Fujitaka's daughter are forced to live with each other? - Rated M for upcoming Lemons ;
1. It All Started With A Kiss: Prologue 1

**_Hii~ Hope you all enjoy :)_**

**_I don't think anyone has written a story with this plot yet, so, here we go~_**

**_I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or It All Started With A Kiss (the drama)_**

**_I actually haven't watched the drama before, and the title is the same, so yeah...._**

**It All Started With A Kiss~**

Meet Fujitaka Kinomoto; a kind college professor of archaeology at Towa University. His wife Nadeshiko passed away, leaving Fujitaka living with his daughter Sakura Kinomoto in Tomoeda, Japan. He has a son, Toya, but Toya moved out of the house. Toya recently went off to go study abroad with Yukito, Toya's best friend and lover. Sakura however, just entered high school. She is on the cheerleading team and she has many best friends, one of them being Tomoyo Daidōji. They are both not very popular and they are close to the bottom of the social pyramid, but they do not really care.

Now, meet Yelan Li; an elegant, strict, and serious tall woman. Her husband passed away and she now owns numerous rich companies and has four daughters, Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, Sheifa, and one son, Syaoran. The four daughters are all very peppy and they are all starting a fashion line together. Her son, Syaoran, is still in high school. He is rich, charming, and a total playboy. He likes to bully kids at school and he has a different girlfriend every day. Did I mention he was smart too? He goes to the same school as Sakura Kinomoto, but they do not know each other. The family just moved to Tomoeda, Japan to work on another company.

Fujitaka and Yelan met one day at a local flower shop. They both had a strange feeling that was urging them to meet, so they talked. They both went out for coffee and learned much about each other.

"I have a son named Syaoran Li. He's a real troublemaker and he really needs a decent girl." Yelan sighed and took a sip of her latte.

"Haha, is that so? I have a daughter name Sakura. She's a real tomboy, but she's very cheerful and kind. Sakura still hasn't met a good guy yet either." Fujitaka laughed and stared out the window of the store. There was an awkward silence, but then they exchanged looks that showed they had the same great idea.

"We should get them to meet." Yelan nodded her head in agreement.

"I have an idea. How about we…."

"I'm getting engaged Sakura." Fujitaka smiled while holding Yelan's hand. Yelan smiled along. A petite girl with shoulder-length auburn hair pouted and crossed her arms.

"When did this happen?" She never liked the idea of her father marrying another woman. Fujitaka twitched.

"We just connected. So, we are moving in with Yelan for a whole year to see if our families can bond." Both Yelan and Fujitaka nodded their heads in unison. Sakura raised her eyebrow and took out her cell phone.

"I'll call Toya to tell him the _good_ news." Sakura dialled in some numbers and held the phone up to her ear. She started talking to her older brother about the recent news she had just heard. After a few minutes, she hung up the phone.

"Hm, Toya approves." Sakura bowed to her soon-to-be mother and waved. "Sorry about my bad attitude. I'm just not use to the idea yet, but if my dad's happy and Toya's approves, then I guess I'm happy." Sakura then skipped up the stairs and went into her room.

"I think that went well." Fujitaka wiped his forehead and went to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea? And, when are we moving in?" Fujitaka boiled some water. Yelan politely took off her shoes and sat down.

"I drink Herbal tea. I also was thinking sometime this weekend. The sooner the better, I suppose."

"You're right. I'll tell Sakura to start packing her things." As Fujitaka finished making the tea, he went up to Sakura's room to hear her sniffling.

"Mom, I know he still loves you…. *hic* I'll love you no matter what." Sakura wiped her tears and heard a knock on the door. She rubbed her face and opened the door.

"Pack your things; we're moving in two days." Fujitaka tried to hurry away from Sakura. After hearing what she said, he wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't because it would ruin his plans. Sakura nodded and looked in the mirror; her eyes were red and puffy. She tried to smile and cheer up. She didn't want a new mother. However, it made her father happy, so Sakura decided to put up with it. She then phoned her best friend, Tomoyo, and decided to share with her the news.

_Two days later…._

"Let's go Sakura." Fujitaka dragged along a suitcase to Yelan's limousine. Sakura came running along and she almost tripped. Fujitaka chuckled; she was still so clumsy. Sakura pouted when she saw her dad laugh.

"I'm going to miss our home…. But I'm glad I still get to go to Tomoeda High along with my friends!" Sakura stared out the window of her future mother's vehicle. It was grand. It had leather seats, sparkling windows, a mini T.V., and many more fun extras. She was surprised to hear that Yelan was rich and that she was going to be moving to her second mansion. Yelan decided that she would let her daughters keep one mansion, and that she would bring her son along to live with her, Fujitaka, and Sakura in the other mansion.

_At the second mansion…._

"Mom, why do I have to move here with you? And why are you getting married? And why do I have to move to a different school?!" A handsome boy clenched his fists and punched the wall of a long hallway. His mother shook her head and pointed a finger to his face.

"You better behave. Your future father and step-sister will be here soon." She walked away, leaving her son all alone.

"Step-sister, huh?" Then, the doorbell rang.

"Syaoran! Answer the door!" Syaoran sighed and went to the main entrance. He opened the big doors to see a girl with beautiful, bright, big, green eyes smiling a gentle smile. She was around his age too, maybe a year younger or so.

"Hi, I'm Sakura~ you must be Syaoran-kun, right?" Sakura gleamed brightly and her father came up behind her.

"Hello Syaoran. Nice to meet you. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Fujitaka chuckled and Yelan greeted them from behind Syaoran. Syaoran shrugged and walked off as his mother welcomed Sakura in. This was the start of two young students' lives.

**_Sorry this chapter was kind of boring and short, but it is just the prologue~_**

**_Feel free to R&R - but only if you want to, I won't force you._**

**_Thank you for reading :)_**


	2. It All Started With A Kiss: Prologue 2

_**Hi everyone! I'm here with the second part of the prologue ~**_

_**I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but I wish I did XD**_

_**And this is starting to sound like a manga I once read, so yeah, I give credit to whichever manga that was.**_

_**Enjoy ~**_

**It All Started With A Kiss~**

Syaoran Li crossed his arms and pouted in his room. He didn't want to be with the Kinomoto family. He hated all these spontaneous things his mother was doing. Why would she want to be engaged with a poor old man?! He then pictured the girl he saw. Sakura Kinomoto; she was way too innocent for Syaoran. He chuckled. For some strange reason he felt like he wanted to destroy her.

"Maybe I will. It'll be a challenge, but I like challenges." Syaoran smirked and then decided to get out of the house. Maybe he would go pick up his girlfriend to play around with. All he knew was that he wanted to leave. He grabbed a leather jacket and ran out the door, only to be interrupted by a tiny hand grabbing his arm.

"What the-" Syaoran growled and turned around to see Sakura. "What do **you** want?" Sakura stuck her lower lip out and let go of his muscular arm. She whimpered and then shyly stared at his feet.

"I-I was just wondering where you were going. I mean, I wanted to hang out! We might become siblings you know."

"No thanks. I can't be seen with little chicks like you." He snarled.

"W-Wha-?" Sakura stammered and her face turned red. "I-I am not…." Soon after she spoke, she was interrupted by someone covering her mouth. She opened her eyes to see Syaoran's lips pressing against hers. Her first kiss! It has been stolen by a person she barely knew and a big jerk too! Once she felt his tongue, Sakura pushed him away and covered her mouth. "That was my first kiss!" Syaoran laughed and pointed a finger right at Sakura's face.

"Hah! Your first kiss? At this age? You are so unattractive." Syaoran then waved a hand and entered a sports car sitting in one of the garages. As he drove away, Sakura clenched her fists and screamed out,

"I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!" Sakura couldn't believe what she was saying, but she had to prove him wrong. She believed that she was a very attractive woman! All Syaoran did was laugh, but he was also excited.

_**I'm soooo sorry this was so short, but I think I stopped at a good place.**_

_**Don't worry though; I'm positive that the future chapters will be much longer.**_

_**Thank you for all the support, and please R&R~**_

_**I'd appreciate it lots**_

_**See you soon ~**_


	3. It All Started With A Kiss: Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, sorry for making you guys wait!**_

_**I'll be busy this week, but I'll try to update soon.**_

_**Thanks for all support, *heart***_

_**This is a boring chapter, but it's just the beginning.**_

_**I have to finish putting out the boring stuff first.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_Recap:_

"_I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!"_

_Sakura couldn't believe what she was saying, but she had to prove him wrong. She believed that she was a very attractive woman! All Syaoran did was laugh, but he was also excited._

_One week later…._

"Sa-ku-ra, can you please fetch me a glass of water?" Syaoran pouted and tugged on Sakura's sleeve. Sakura flinched and pulled away, ignoring the puppy dog look Syaoran was giving her. She frowned and walked away. She couldn't take his voice when he tried to act cute. Syaoran just snickered and turned on the flat screen T.V. sitting in one of the living rooms. He was just enjoying his Saturday morning, watching cartoons, while Sakura would make breakfast. They were alone together most of the time because Fujitaka and Yelan were always working. For the week they have been together, they fought every day. They called each other mean names, played tricks on one another, and even had physical fights too. Sakura continued cooking eggs. She was forced to make Syaoran's breakfast too. Sakura took this to her advantage and decided to sabotage his breakfast. She poured some hot sauce on his scrambled eggs and showered them with salt. She chuckled and then served it to Syaoran.

"Here you go." Sakura gave a cute smile. However, inside her head she was laughing like a mad scientist. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and took the plate of sabotaged eggs.

"Thanks." He took a whiff and shrugged. "I never knew you were this bad at cooking. Oh well, I'm hungry, so I'll eat anything." He laughed. "How'd you know I like salty and spicy foods?"

Sakura twitched and felt the urge to backhand him in the face. She held it in and just took a deep breath. "By the way, I am serious about what I said a week ago. I will make you fall in love with me." Sakura blushed when she remembered the kiss that they shared. Syaoran snorted.

"Sure. You can try. I just want to tell you that I've never fallen in love with a person before. Good luck." Syaoran continued eating. He wasn't too worried about this. He knew he would never fall in love with a girl like Sakura.

"Let's make things more interesting though, Sa-ku-ra." Syaoran grinned and stared at her green eyes. "If you don't make me fall in love with you, you become my slave. If you do, I'll be your slave."

"O-Okay, how long do I have?" Sakura wondered all the things she could make him do for her. He could be her servant!

"You have a year."

"Okay." Sakura smiled, this was going to be piece of cake. Syaoran chuckled and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. He leaned closer to her cheek and she could feel his breath.

"Maybe I'll make you fall in love with me." Syaoran whispered in her ear. Sakura's face turned red and she pushed him away, covering her ear. She tripped over her feet and stumbled back.

"N-No." Sakura pouted and ran upstairs.

"She's embarrassed over that? She'll be too easy." Syaoran stretched his arms and looked over his schedule. Tomorrow is his first day of school at his new school, Tomoeda High.

_The Next Day...._

"What's the big commotion?" Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, peered out from behind the hallway walls and shuffled towards a big crowd. People, mostly girls, were compacted together, screaming and giggling. Sakura shrugged and clung onto Tomoyo's arm. She hated the thought of being squished and mobbed by a crowd.

"He's so cute!" A young girl squealed and skipped past Sakura. She was smiling and blushing. Sakura tapped her shoulder and pointed to the group of people.

"Why is there so many people grouped together over there?"

"It is this new guy! He is so cute! I heard he is in your class too, Kinomoto-chan." She waved and continued skipping along. Sakura giggled and turned to the mob of people. She was excited to meet this new guy.

"I got to go now, bye Sakura-chan." Tomoyo waved goodbye and ran to her boyfriend, Eriol. Sakura sighed and waved back. She was all alone now, so she decided to just go to class. Once she arrived at her first class, a guy pushed her inside. His touch was not gentle, and it was rough.

"Oww." Sakura rubbed her back and turned around. What, or who, she saw made her want to die. She covered her face and ran to her seat, her hands still blocking her eyes. She wished she was still at home.

"Hey Sa-ku-ra. Why are you running away?" Sakura cringed when she heard that familiar and snobby voice.

"Why are you here?" Sakura looked away as she spoke. The boy walked up to her desk and knelt down in front of her so that she would see his oh-so-familiar chocolate brown eyes. She had to admit that he looked good in the school uniform, heck, he looks good in everything! Sakura shook her head. This was no time to be fawning over this guy.

"This is my new school. Please be nice." It was Syaoran Li. Could things get any worse? Oh yes, it can. Turns out that Syaoran was transferred to all of her classes. Every single one of them, coincidence much? Sakura anticipated the moment she would move out of the house and finish school. She groaned and Syaoran took a seat beside her.

_Lunch time…._

"Tomoyo-chan, have you heard about the new guy?" Sakura whined and pouted her lips. She rubbed her eyed and lay down on the grass. She took a deep breath.

"Oh yes, Syaoran Li, right? I heard he's a hunk. Wait, didn't you move in with a person with the same last name?"

"Yeah, the secret is out. I moved in with him and his mom, and he's a total jerk!" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Oh, so the person you've been complaining about to me is Syaoran Li?" Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle. When she heard Sakura's father was getting engaged to a Li, she thought that it would be just the mother alone, but then Sakura told her about a guy that was giving her a tough time. It was weird that Sakura never told Tomoyo his name before.

"Yup, and I've decided to make him fall in love with me and in return he said he would be my slave if I was successful."

"Good luck Sakura, I'll be cheering for you. I'll also be there to videotape every moment! If you want I can help you be a little more girly if you want, I have the outfits." Tomoyo smiled and pictured Sakura wearing frilly dresses and skirts. She giggled while Sakura sighed.

"O-Okay." Sakura was nervous, but excited too. She would make him hers!

_**Yay! Tomoyo is going to help~**_

_**Things will get more exciting next chapter.**_

_**Be prepared for a little lemon next chapter too!**_

_**(Sakura and Syaoran are alone in class after school?**_

_**What is Syaoran planning?)**_


	4. It All Started With A Kiss: Chapter 2

_**Yo~ I'm back :)**_

_**I do not own Card Captor Sakura;**_

_**Warning: Contains mature situations….**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter~**_

Days at school were extreme torture for Sakura Kinomoto. She was bullied, bothered, and harassed by her soon-to-be step-brother, Syaoran Li. He teased her every single day. The stress continued to build up and up, until Sakura finally cracked.

"Li, **please** stop bothering me!" Sakura clenched her fists and stuck out a tongue. She wanted to punch him right in the eye. Syaoran laughed and crossed his arms. He raised an eyebrow and stared deep into her emerald eyes. She twitched and nervously looked away.

"Why? I love you. Haven't you heard of the saying, _"A boy teases a girl because he likes her?"_?" Syaoran continued chuckling. Sakura just stood there, speechless. She knew Syaoran was just kidding, but something inside her wanted to believe what he said was true. Wait, what was she thinking? She **hated** Syaoran.

"No, stop lying…." Sakura covered her ears. Her face was bright red and she wanted to run away. However, she gathered up the courage and pointed a finger straight at his face.

"I'LL MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME FOR REAL THOUGH!" She had said this many times already. Sakura then turned and began to run, but Syaoran stopped her. He looked into her eyes with a serious expression.

"I already have though." Syaoran remained quiet. There was an awkward silence. Sakura's face turned three shades brighter.

"S-Stop lying!" This time, Sakura successfully ran away and tried to avoid him the whole day. Though, fate can be cruel at times. Fate decided it wanted to screw with Sakura's life and make her suffer, so it did.

"Kinomoto, Li, you both are on cleaning duty today after school." The teacher wrote the two names down and walked off once the bell rang. All the students scurried out of the classroom, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone together. Sakura was extremely nervous.

"Y-You better…. Help…. Clean…. Umm…. Please…." Sakura stuttered and blushed. She stood up and started sweeping the floor. Syaoran just sat in his desk, staring at Sakura, which did make her feel even more uneasy.

"You know, you can just kiss me if you want. You don't have to make me love you to make me make love to you." Syaoran smirked and grabbed the broom out of Sakura's hands. Sakura just turned around and stared out the window, blushing.

"N-No." She didn't really get what he said. Sakura thought back to what Tomoyo said_, 'Be aggressive Sakura!' _Sakura took a deep breath and turned to face Syaoran. She straddled him and sat on his lap, pressing herself onto him. He just stared at her, emotionless, like this was something he did occasionally. This made Sakura mad; this made her want to make him like her even more! She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. Syaoran was surprised at how cute Sakura was! It was like he just noticed how big her eyes were. Once Sakura was done, she looked at him with confusion.

"U-Um…. Syaoran?" Then, Syaoran went forward and gave her a kiss on her nose. He then manoeuvred his hand up her shirt and unlatched her bra. "W-What?!" Sakura tried to jump off of Syaoran, but he hugged her tightly. She squirmed and tried to escape, but Syaoran was too strong. Her bra fell to the floor. Thank goodness she was still wearing her shirt! Syaoran smirked and took a look at her.

"You're hiding a lot of beauty under those baggy clothes." Sakura blushed and covered her chest. She kneed Syaoran's crotch area and when he released her, she ran as fast she could. Too bad he was faster than her. Syaoran stood in front of the door, blocking her path. She frowned and tried pushing him away.

"I wouldn't do that. You see, I have your bra. Want me to hang it up for everyone to see?" Syaoran held up her cute lime green bra. It had white stripes too.

"N-No! Please!" Sakura tried to reach for it, but then Syaoran stuffed it down his pants.

"Then try grabbing it. Just to let you know, they are in my boxers. Good thing these pants have room for…. C-cups?" Syaoran grinned and pointed to his pants. Sakura had one arm covering her breasts and the other arm was reaching for his pants.

"I-If I touch something else…. I'm going to hurt you!" Sakura reached in his pants and when she heard Syaoran's moan, she twitched.

"Just kidding. That was a fake moan. I mean, who would find pleasure from you?" Syaoran just laughed and brought his crotch closer to Sakura. Sakura dug her tiny hands in his pants. It was…. Hairy?! Sakura wanted to barf. She kept touching his balls and she even briefly interacted with his length.

"I-I can't feel my bra…." She then grabbed something long and bumpy. She pumped her hands up and down, trying to find out what it was. Syaoran quietly moaned.

"Stop it!" Syaoran pushed Sakura away and covered his pants. There was a large dent in it.... Could that mean? The bra was there! Sakura lunged forward unexpectedly and pulled open his pants. She dug her hands in followed the dent. She then grabbed it, but then quickly flew back.

"Ew!" Sakura squealed and covered her mouth. She wanted to really puke. She touched his thing, and he had a…. A…. Boner?! When Sakura figured this out, she quickly covered herself and glared at him.

"Heheh. Looks like I've been found out. The only reason for…. That…. Is because I was thinking about…. The nurse! Kaho…. Something…." He blushed slightly, but Sakura didn't pay attention.

"So, where's my bra? It's not in there!" Sakura put her hands on her hips and squinted.

"I snuck it out of my pants when you weren't looking. It wasn't in my boxers the whole time your hands were digging in my pants." He threw the bra over to Sakura and waved goodbye.

"See you, little chick. You may have boobs, but you still have the heart and experience of a child. I'll let you clean the rest of this." Syaoran left the school and walked home, leaving Sakura all alone, confused.

"What just happened? Wait…. I have to clean all by myself! Syaoran?!" Sakura sighed and just continued sweeping.

_**Heehee, hope you liked the little lemon (well, I don't know if it would be called a lemon….)~**_

_**Next chapter will be at the beach;**_

_**What will happen when Syaoran sees Sakura in a cute bikini?**_

_**Find out, next time ~**_


	5. It All Started With A Kiss: Chapter 3

_**I do not own Card Captor Sakura;**_

_**Warning: Contains mature situations….**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter~**_

"I don't want toooo!" A girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes whined and clung onto her father's sleeve. Her father just chuckled and tried to pull away from his daughter's grasp. Sakura just pouted and held him tighter. Fujitaka groaned and finally lost it. He pushed her away, making Sakura fall to the ground. He clenched his right fist and pointed at Sakura with his left index finger.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, SAKURA KINOMOTO! YOU ARE GOING TO THE BEACH WITH SYAORAN DURING SPRING BREAK, WHILE YELAN AND I GO TO CHINA." Fujitaka's face was red from yelling. Sakura whimpered and bit her lip. Her father never yelled at her before! She had to admit it was scary and she never wanted to have to deal with an angry father again. Fujitaka had a serious face, trying to keep in his laughter. That was unsuccessful; he broke out laughing hysterically.

"Haha, you should see your face Sakura! I'm glad Yelan taught me how to shout." Fujitaka finally stopped laughing. He wiped some tears that were formed from laughing so hard. He stuck out a hand to help Sakura up. "Sorry about that. But anyways, back to the topic, you have to go to the Li's beach house during break. Yelan and I have some business in China. You can invite Tomoyo with you though, because she is your friend, and I do not want you alone with Syaoran."

"O-Okay, I guess it won't be so bad...." Sakura put a finger to her lips and thought about the fun things Tomoyo and her could do. She finally stopped daydreaming and started packing her things. She phoned Tomoyo about the beach and Tomoyo gladly accepted.

"I'll even bring some cute clothes for you to wear, since you are going to be trying to seduce Li-kun, and I know you don't own anything of the sort." Tomoyo giggled and began packing. Sakura just laughed nervously. One week with Syaoran…. Sakura groaned and finished packing soon after her conversation with Tomoyo. She packed just the necessities, some clothes, and one one-piece bathing suit. She wondered if Syaoran was done packing. So, she searched around the humongous house for his room. She needed a map to this place! There were so many doors, hallways, secret passages, and more. She sighed and rested against a nearby wall.

"Mm…. So good…." Sakura shot up and looked around. She heard voices and strange noises. She heard the voice of another woman in the house, and it wasn't Yelan. Being a little curious, Sakura snooped around and pressed an ear against the wall. There was only one door, so she guessed the noise was coming from there. Maybe it was Syaoran's room, wait, there's a girl in there! Sakura's face turned red once she listened onwards. They were doing stuff, _inappropriate stuff._ Sakura blushed madly and put a hand on the doorknob. She had to stop this right now! Sakura grasped the knob and slowly turned it. She didn't open the door all the way.

"U-Um, Li….?" Sakura asked quietly. Why didn't she just knock on his door? What she saw was mortifying! It scarred her for life, to be precise. Sakura pushed the wooden door open and gasped in shock. She covered her eyes with her tiny eyes, leaving spaces in between her fingers so that she could see a little. Syaoran, on the other hand, just stared at her with emotionless eyes, as if nothing was wrong. He shrugged and continued doing what he was doing. Sakura just stood there, and her legs felt like Jell-O. She fell to her knees.

"Li-san? W-W-What are you doing? Aren't you embarrassed?" Sakura just stuttered and ran up to his plasma screen T.V., blocking it from his eyes. Syaoran laughed and grabbed the remote. He turned off his porn movie and crossed his legs. "How could you be watching porn?" Sakura just wanted to slap him across the face for what he made her see. All he did was smirk.

"My eyes! They are scarred for life!" Sakura just rubbed her temples, trying to forget what she saw.

"Aww, my little chick is a little innocent virgin." Syaoran loved this; he was hurting her pride with every word. He also took a stab at her weakest spot. "Maybe I could show you?" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's tiny arm and pulled her. She landed on top of him on the bed. "Good thing you closed the door, Sa-ku-ra." He pulled her underneath him and his legs lay in between hers. Sakura tried to break free from him, but he was too strong. He even pressed himself against her, letting her feel a strange hard bulge between her innocent legs. She moaned and gave up. She closed her eyes in defeat.

"I got all hot watching this movie, will you help me?" Syaoran said in his cute voice. He traced a finger down her body, highlighting all of her curves. Sakura had a nice body; she just hid it underneath her baggy clothes. Sakura whimpered and a tear rolled down her cheek. Syaoran twitched and sat up when he saw her anger and sadness.

"Am I that bad?" He laughed when he said this, but Sakura could hear sadness in his voice. Sakura just sat up and blushed. She covered her chest with her arms and tried to ignore the warm feeling she felt in between her legs.

"Well, have you finished packing for the beach yet?" Sakura said trying to change the subject. "Tomoyo's coming along, and don't you hurt her!" Syaoran snickered.

"Yes, she is smoking hot. Can't wait to see her in a bikini; she'll be the only hot thing there." Syaoran laughed and dragged out a tiny plastic bag.

"T-That's all you are bringing?" Sakura stared at the bag in his hand. It was a tiny grocery bag!

"Yeah, I mean, all I need are boxers and swimming trunks." Syaoran grinned and walked out the room. She saw him stuff a few porn magazines in the bag. This left Sakura all along, blushing.

"B-Boxers? Only?" Sakura groaned and started shouting at Syaoran. "Pervert!"

"You are the one thinking about perverted things." Syaoran replied back while waving hand. Sakura's face turned three shades brighter, yet again. She ran up to her room and grabbed her suitcase. She was leaving once Tomoyo arrived.

_One hour later…._

"Tomo-chan!" Sakura threw her arms around a tall girl with wavy black hair. She gave a big hug to her best friend, Tomoyo. Tomoyo was very pretty; she had long legs, pale white skin, amethyst eyes, and she was slim. Tomoyo returned the hug and she looked up. Standing there was Syaoran. He walked up to her and took her hand, kissing it lightly. He gave a soft smile.

"W-Wha-?" Sakura was astonished! He had never been that nice before! Sakura was a little jealous, but being her oblivious self, she didn't know what that jealous feeling was. Sakura just raised an eyebrow and ignored the changed Syaoran.

"He's not so bad." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. Sakura shook her head and mouthed the words, _'He's a fake'_, and Tomoyo just giggled. Syaoran brought Tomoyo's, Sakura's, and his luggage to a Li limousine and said his "byes" to Fujitaka and his mother.

"Bye dad, bye…. Miss Li." She waved and hugged her father, grabbing Tomoyo's hand and leading her the way to the car. Syaoran sat beside Tomoyo, which made Sakura have that same strange feeling from before. Tomoyo just smiled apologetically and began talking to Syaoran. _Why was he being so nice to her….? He was never that way towards Sakura. _Sakura was a little sad and she stared out the window the whole time. She saw buildings which turned to palm trees as time went on. They were almost there! Sakura smiled and stared at the beautiful beach. The sand glistened in the sun and the palm trees swayed in the calm wind.

"It's so pretty!" Sakura gleamed brightly and had a childish giggle. Syaoran blushed and Tomoyo noticed this. She grinned and an idea popped up inside her head. They arrived at the grand beach house. It was made out of glass, but was ruined with yellow strips of plastic surrounding it. A sign read: 'Under Construction'. The three dropped their bags and stood there with wide eyes.

"Mom? Why is the house under construction?" Syaoran shouted into the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot about that…. Just share rooms." Yelan hung up the phone, leaving Syaoran furious. He mumbled a few curse words and kicked the sand. Sakura groaned and Tomoyo snickered.

"Why don't you and Syaoran share a room, so I can have the other room?" Tomoyo proposed an idea that made Sakura want to kill herself.

"Why don't we share a room? I mean, we are both girls!" Sakura tried to avoid the proposal Tomoyo thought up of. Syaoran just laughed to himself and wondered why there were conveniently two rooms open. Maybe the mother knew about this and figured Sakura would have one room, while Syaoran had another room, but Tomoyo came into the picture.

"I can share a room with Tomoyo." Syaoran wrapped an arm around Tomoyo's waist and pulled her closer. She blushed and Sakura pushed the two apart. Tomoyo giggled once again and Syaoran smirked his sexy smirk.

"I need a room by myself, I am the guest!" Tomoyo came up with the greatest excuses! Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and agreed, but Syaoran would have to sleep on the floor. This made him upset, but he figured it would be better than sleeping with Sakura. Tomoyo clapped her hands. Her plan was going well.

"Remember, Sakura? You are trying to seduce him! You should be thanking me, considering I helped you two get together so it'd be easier for you." Sakura nodded her head. She forgot about that.

"Thanks, I guess." Sakura blushed and wondered what she was going to do. They were going to be spending eight days here. The first one would be them settling in, so basically seven days of seducing. Sakura sat in Tomoyo's room while Tomoyo settled in. Sakura didn't want to unpack while Syaoran was unpacking his things. She didn't want him to see the things she brought, like her underwear. It was almost 8 o'clock at night. They had eaten dinner back at the Li mansion. Tomoyo smiled when she took out a big bag from her suit case. She poured the contents onto the floor and showed Sakura.

"I brought these clothes for our mission." Tomoyo pointed to all of the sexy clothing. Sakura shook her head and waved her arms around.

"I can't wear those!"

"Why not? You have the perfect body!" Sakura blushed at Tomoyo's compliment.

"Okay, we'll start tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed now. Night~" Sakura waved and exited her friend's room.

She leaned against the door to her room and pouted. "It won't work, he already likes you Tomoyo."

"What won't work?" There stood Syaoran. He had his arms crossed and a silly grin plastered on his face. Sakura blushed and ran into the room, locking the door, forgetting that he was her roommate.

"Sakura! Open the door! You might see-!" Syaoran was cut off by a scream coming from inside the room. She was so cute, so innocent, always blushing! Wait, what was he saying? That scream must have come from Sakura, she must have seen the....

"I'm not letting you in for tonight! Please sleep on the couch in the living room or something, I have to unpack." Sakura whimpered and covered her eyes, trying to forget what she saw. She didn't want anything to be awkward for tonight with Syaoran. There sitting on the bed was one of Syaoran's porno magazines. The dreaded magazine was open to a page of a girl licking a man's_ thing_. Sakura was so scared to even touch the magazine to move it! Good thing she gathered the courage. After she was finished putting her things away, she lay under the sheets and kicked the magazine off the bed.

"Muu."

_**Yahoo! Chapter complete.**_

_**Okay, the next chapter will include….**_

_**The first lemon! **_


	6. It All Started With A Kiss: Chapter 4

**_Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait...._**

**_but I ish back with another chapter~_**

**_Beware, there is a little lime/lemon._**

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo pushed coral pink curtains aside, revealing the view of a sandy beach. The sun was shining brightly and there was a slight breeze. Tomoyo threw off the blankets covering little Sakura and she nudged the sleeping princess awake. Tomoyo giggled when she saw the cursed magazine innocently on the ground. She immediately knew that it belonged to Syaoran considering that Sakura was just too innocent for those things. Sakura groaned and rubbed her half-closed eyes.

"Good morning…." Sakura was never a morning person; she often woke up late for school.

"Syaoran is making breakfast right now. I'll show you some more outfits I plan on having you wear!" Tomoyo giggled and raced off to her room, grabbing Sakura along with her.

"Mou…. Tomoyo~" Sakura yawned and pouted her lips. They were both wearing their pyjamas.

"Okay! Today you are wearing this sundress!" Tomoyo locked the door and pulled out a cute bright yellow dress with a sunflower pattern along at the bottom. Everything was perfect, except the fact that it ended right underneath her bottom. It was too short for Sakura, but Tomoyo insisted it would seduce Syaoran. Another problem, it was sleeveless. Sakura did not do sleeveless clothing. But, Tomoyo talked her into it, and Sakura reluctantly went to change.

"Wahh, it is way short!" Sakura tugged at the bottom of the dress. She whimpered but Tomoyo ignored her. Sakura twirled around for Tomoyo to see. Tomoyo shook her head which made Sakura confused.

"What's wrong now….?" Sakura tilted her head to the side as Tomoyo lifted her dress up.

"You need sexier underwear! Thank goodness I brought some." Tomoyo pulled out some lacy white underwear and handed it Sakura. Sakura groaned and went to put it on.

"Is it okay now?" Sakura modelled the outfit out to Tomoyo. She did some cute poses and Tomoyo clapped her hands. Sakura was ready. They both went downstairs to the kitchen where Syaoran was. Sakura blushed the whole time there.

"Morning you two---- Sakura?" Syaoran looked up and dropped whatever he was doing. His mouth gaped open and his eyes widened with shock. He scanned Sakura up and down which made her even more nervous.

"H-Hi?" Sakura tugged the hem of her dress once again. Syaoran smirked and set the table to eat.

"You look hot." Syaoran chuckled to himself and purposely dropped a fork near Sakura, wanting her to bend down and pick it up. Tomoyo understood what he was doing, so she stood behind Sakura. When Sakura went down, Tomoyo gently pushed her, making Sakura fall over with her butt in the air, revealing the sexy piece of lingerie. Syaoran grinned and innocently looked away after he got to see what he wanted to see. Tomoyo chuckled and helped Sakura up.

"Ouch…." Sakura rubbed her butt and handed the fork to Syaoran.

"Here, ba-bab-baby…." Sakura blushed as she said that. Tomoyo had taught her to use words like that because she said they would be sure to capture his heart. Syaoran just laughed again. Tomoyo just sighed and sat down.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo smiled and started eating the eggs Syaoran prepared. Syaoran nodded his head as a, "You're welcome", and went upstairs to go take a shower.

"T-Thank you…." Sakura whispered and sat beside Tomoyo.

"No problem, babe." Syaoran raised a right hand, signalling that he was off to his shower. Sakura just blushed and played with her food. Tomoyo giggled.

"You should become more confident in yourself. Then you can say things like that to Syaoran." Tomoyo finished her breakfast and Sakura soon followed. They both figured that Syaoran went outside, considering it had been an hour, so Sakura decided to go take a shower. After that, they planned to go shopping. Tomoyo just waited in her room, sketching new outfit ideas as Sakura prepared to go to bathe. She started humming and tuning out her surroundings. She had her eyes closed while singing, so she didn't pay attention to anything –or anyone- in the bathroom. She began stripping herself from her clothes. She still had her bra and panties on, when she began to warm up the water to the right temperature. That was when; she realized someone was with her. She squealed and covered herself with her arms. She heard a snicker and the sound of the door being locked.

"L-Li-san, what a-are you doing here?" Sakura screamed but her voice was muffled out when a hand pressed against her mouth.

"Someone's eager to do it…. Why else would you come here when** I** am in the shower still?" Syaoran grinned and began unclasping her bra. "We might as well shower together then." Sakura tried squirming free, but Syaoran pressed his leg between her legs. She couldn't help but moan a little when his knee came in contact with her secret spot.

"I-I thought you were done showering! It's been an hour you know." Sakura frowned and pushed him away but he just hugged her back.

"I was waiting for you…. And when I heard you coming I hid behind the door." Syaoran bit her ear and he began fondling with her breasts. She moaned quietly and Syaoran realized this. He smiled and continued massaging her bosoms. They were bigger than any girl he had done it with before. He removed her bra and threw it on the floor. She tried to stop him, but he was too strong. He began sucking her boobs which made Sakura melt. There was a strange tingling feeling all over her body, especially an area between her legs. She quivered and gave up. Syaoran pinched her nipples and Sakura gasped. She snapped back to reality and pushed him away with all her strength.

"Li!" She grabbed the bra from the floor and as she went down, Syaoran picked her up and dropped her in the shower, along with him. He started the water and they both stared at each other. Syaoran had a grin plastered on his face, while Sakura contained fear in her eyes. She tried escaping, but Syaoran just blocked her path.

"Just stop resisting. It'll be over soon. You shouldn't have tempted me with that outfit this morning, Sa-ku-ra." Sakura twitched and thought of Tomoyo. Sakura sighed.

"If I let you continue, will this count as making you fall in love with me?" Syaoran didn't reply. Instead, he pushed her against the wall and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Saliva dripped from their mouths, mixing in with the water from the shower. Their tongues wrestled with each other. It was like Sakura changed into a whole new person. She was the one leading. But, inside, Sakura just wanted to win the bet she had with Syaoran. She planned to use all of the things Tomoyo taught her. Sakura then just noticed that Syaoran was wearing boxers, but the water made the cloth cling to his skin which showed a dent. Sakura blushed but continued kissing him. She set her hands on his abs and Syaoran massaged her breasts. He leaned closer and rubbed his erection on Sakura's thigh. Her face turned three shades brighter and Syaoran just chuckled. Sakura took a deep breath and began grinding against it. Syaoran gasped and a groan escaped his lips. Sakura smiled, realizing that he like what she was doing. So, she stopped.

"Tease." Syaoran bit her nipple and began sucking it. Sakura moaned in delight and rubbed her knee against his growing length. "Where did you learn how to pleasure a man?" Syaoran laughed and stopped kissing her. He turned off the shower and just walked away as if nothing happened.

"See you, little chick." He waved and began unlocking the door. Sakura just stood there, angry.

"Hey! What was all this about? What you just did, that means you love me, right?" Sakura clenched her fists.

"No. It means I was bored. Face it; I can't love a little bud like you." He laughed and just took off, leaving a furious Sakura.

"I'll get you Li Syaoran!"

**_Heheh, sorry if it was short...._**

**_I've been giving up on this story a little, but I'm slowly regaining the enthusiasm...._**

**_If that made sense...._**

**_I might be writing another story though~_**

**_*wink*_**


	7. IASWAK: Chapter 5

_**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG WAIT!**_

_**I WAS ABOUT TO GIVE UP ON IT, BUT I READ ALL YOUR COMMENTS 3**_

_**ENJOY~**_

_**( I DON'T OWN CCS )**_

"Tomo-chan! I need your help... How am I going to make Li's heart beat faster?"

"Wear sexier clothes!"

"Tomo! That's your answer to everything..." Sakura whimpered and tried to think of an idea to make Li Syaoran love her. She decided that she would first start by at least making him blush, or something like that.

"Ah I got it," exclaimed Tomoyo, "We'll go swimming! You pretend you can't swim, and then he'll help you. It'll at least get you guys together, right?"

Sakura nodded and hugged her best friend. "Thank you!" Sakura cheered. "Wait... Pretend? I actually can't-"

"You need a revealing bikini!" Tomoyo began to rummage through her suitcases. "I got it!" Tomoyo revealed the bikini, or rather piece of cloth, to Sakura.

Sakura's face turned a bright shade of red. She was going to refuse, but she wanted to win this bet! So, Sakura mustered up all of her courage and went to go put it on.

_Later that day..._

"L-Li... I need to ask you a favour." Sakura tugged on his sleeve and pouted. Syaoran twitched and tried to face away from her terribly cute face.

"What is it?"

"I-I need you to teach me how to swim!" Sakura blushed.

"Why can't Tomoyo teach you?"

"She's out on a boat right now...?" In reality, Tomoyo was planning for a little something. Sakura crossed her fingers.

"Fine. Let's go." Syaoran took off his shirt and placed his hands at the bottom of Sakura's shirt. He slowly lifted it up, revealing a white bikini top. He had never seen anything like it. Sakura's chest was practically falling out and the string looked as if it would snap. Syaoran gulped. _Cool it down there. _Sakura blushed like mad and took off her skirt. The bottoms were just regular pair of bikini bottoms... Or so, she thought.

_At the beach..._

"Wheee~" Sakura ran into the water and began splashing Syaoran.

"Let's just hurry this up." He grabbed her wrist and pushed her into the water.

"T-that was mean!" She shivered and bit her bottom lip. Syaoran licked his lips and wanted to do it with her there and now, but he reminded himself that he couldn't be the initiator. He grabbed her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. He took her to a deeper area and instructed her to kick her legs. As she kicked, he couldn't help but notice her jugs flying all over the place. Bing. There it goes. Up. Hard as a rock. He didn't understand why **she** made him the way he was right now. Maybe it was the panting noises she made, her flushed cheeks, tired eyes, or the fact that her bathing suit fell off... Wait... WHAT? He scanned her again and his face turned red. She... was naked. Like, butt naked. His erection was painful.

"Sakura... WHY ARE YOU NOT WEARING ANYTHING?" Sakura gasped and looked down. She covered her chest with one arm, and the other was covering her secret garden. She could feel the cloth, but it was like... It turned invisible...

"TOMOYO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS SUIT?" Sakura shouted to the skies. Syaoran had to admit, she did look pretty hot. Boobs squished up together, water dripping from numerous places. He had a hand over his boner, trying to hide it.

"Is something wrong Li?" Sakura took a step closer. His face was red, and it looked like he was in pain. Forgetting all about her predicament, she leaped forward and knelt down, full view on his groin. Good thing his hand was covering it... Sakura threw his hand back and her eyes widened.

"Uhm... Well..." Sakura cleared her throat and turned around.

"You caused this, so fix it."

"E-Excuse me?" Syaoran jumped up on Sakura, both of them falling in the water. Syaoran leapt in for kiss. Sakura ended up using the excuse of needing air to continue kissing him. Syaoran moaned and rubbed his manhood between her thighs. She shivered and played with his hair. He began fondling her and he did indeed feel the bikini cloth. This was definitely his favourite bikini. It won, hands down. Syaoran started grinding his hips into Sakura's clitoris. She moaned and began bucking her hips. They both wanted to do keep going on. So, they did. He penetrated her, fast and deep. It was hard thrusting underwater, but he got the hang of it. She was tight and warm. They both moaned pleasurably together.

"Uhm, Syaoran?"

"Huh?" It was all a dream. Syaoran looked around, confused. It was his... Imagination? He looked down and noticed his boner had gotten worse, and Sakura noticed this too. She tried to hold in her laughter. Sakura giggled slightly, but coughed to hide it. Syaoran, dazed, examined Sakura's bikini. It was perfectly normal. Not invisible at all. He couldn't believe that he just had a sexual fantasy about Sakura Kinomoto.

_**UGH, sorry its so short... /3**_

_**THATS WHAT HE SAID.**_


End file.
